


The Strong Bonds of Friendship

by AntoniaHale



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Call and Aaron have unbreakable bonds of friendship, Call is scared of making friends, Havoc says hi :), He's been througha lot, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: In a world with out magic... they all obviously still have to meet. What is up with Call and Constantine?





	1. Chapter 1

Callum Hunt was not your average student, he had a habit of annoying everyone around him 24/7. He had no friends, he had no mother, but he did have a father. Granted everyone thought his father was crazy, but still, it was all Call had.

Call woke up to another ordinary day, got dressed, drank the same coffee he always drank, and rode the bus to school. Just an ordinary day, or so he thought.

* * *

Call got off the bus last, just like he always did, and headed to his locker. As he walked to his locker he heard people talking, the usual gossip he assumed, but while he was putting his stuff in his locker he heard Kylie Myles and her two friends talking a few lockers down. He thought it was funny, her friends always matched their outfits so he liked to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2

“What do you think he’ll be like?” said Thing 1.

“Who?” Kylie asked.

“The new kid! I heard he’s arriving today and he’s in our class!” Thing 2 said.

“Oh.. you’re just talking about him.” Kylie said. “I can tell you guys already, he’s just a loser. He’s in the foster system. Don’t even waste your time, I heard Jake is already planning to mess around with him at lunch.”

“Really? On his first day?” Thing 2 said.

“Of course, he has to be taught whose boss.” Kylie said.

Call closed his locker and headed into his classroom. He tried to ignore what he had heard but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Jake. Jake was the school bully, did whatever he wanted and didn’t get in trouble. Call had been beaten up dozens of times.  _ It doesn’t matter. I can’t really do anything about it anyway. Besides, I don’t even know this kid. Chances are history will repeat itself and the kid will turn on me just like last time.  _

The last time Call had stood up for someone else, that kid had joined Jake. 

Call tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, well not really pay attention, he was just trying to avoid thinking about the new kid.

Kylie and Thing 1 were passing a note back and forth every time the teacher looked away. Call wondered what they were talking about, but before he could think of something, the door opened and in came the principle with who Call guessed was the new kid.

The kid had blond hair, almost golden in fact, he smiled as people looked at him, his green eyes looked hopeful. Call had seen it before, the look of a kid who thinks they might have a chance at a new start. What he didn’t know was that everyone was already against him. Call almost felt sorry for the kid.. but he knew better than to feel sorry for new kids who would jump at the chance to join people like Jake. 

Turns out the kids name is Aaron. Aaron Stewart.

After the principle left, the teacher sat Aaron behind Kylie. Thing 1 passed the note back to Kylie. Kylie smiled and ripped another piece of paper out of her notebook. She wrote something on it, folded it and passed it back to Aaron. Aaron smiled, Call felt a feeling of dread in his stomach, slowly Aaron opened the note but the second he read it, his smile faltered. He frowned, his eyes dimming. He knew now. He knew he had no chance at a new start. The cycle of rejection due to unchangeable circumstances would continue, and despite what Call had told himself, he knew he was going to stand up for Aaron at lunch.

* * *

Call didn’t bother getting in line to eat. There was no point of getting food if he was going to end up being sent home. When Aaron finally got his food, he sat down at a table away from everyone else. Call knew how it felt. Then Jake was there, he sat at the table across from Aaron, his buddies on each side of Aaron.

“So, you’re the new kid.” Jake said smiling the smile that Call recognized as trouble. “My name’s Jake.” he said as he picked up Aarons milk and poured it on the rest of Aaron’s food. Aaron swallowed, Call could see the tears in Aaron’s eyes.

“Hey Jake from statefarm.” Call spoke up, walking over to the table.

“Oh, look who it is, limp shrimp, didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” Jake taunted.

Call was sick of this, he was sick of Jake and his stupid ugly face, he was sick of being lonely but knowing nobody would ever want to be his friend, he was sick of it all. So he did something he had always wanted to do, he punched Jake as hard as he could and there was a cringingly satisfying crunch as Jake’s nose broke, but the only thing Call could think was, that was 100% worth it.

* * *

When Call’s dad, Alastair, pulled up to the school in his silver 1937 Rolls-Royce Phantom, Call started getting nervous, what if he’d gone too far and even his dad disapproved, but the second they left the parking lot a smile lit up his dad’s face. “So you finally got the guts to show him who's boss, what did he do this time?”

“He was picking on the new kid because he’s in the foster system.” Call said.

“Oh..” Alastair said getting quiet, “Maybe it will be different this time..”

“No, it wont, the second Aaron gets the chance, he’ll turn on me and join Jake.” Call said looking out his window. 

They drove in silence the rest of the way home. Call went to his bedroom and layed down on his bed, he had been suspended, thankfully it was only for the rest of the day so he would be back in school tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron got back to his foster family’s home, he went straight to his room. He couldn’t help it, all the tears came out, why did life have to be so cruel. Then he remembered, not everyone at the school had been mean, there was that kid, the one with the grey eyes and messy black hair. What had his name been, Callum. Callum Hunt. Callum had stood up for him, punched Jake, got himself suspended all for him….

* * *

Aaron woke up the next day and headed to the bus stop on the end of the block. What he didn’t expect was to see none other than Callum Hunt sitting on the bench also waiting for the bus. He walked up to the bench and sat down next to Callum. He couldn’t help but notice that Call had tensed up when he sat down.

_ Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn’t care. He probably only punched Jake for some other reason, not for me. _

“So, you’re Callum Hunt right?” Aaron said. Callum looked at Aaron, Aaron tried to swallow, but his throat was all of a sudden dry. 

“You can forget it.” Call snapped at him, “I’m not going to fall for some ‘wanna be friends’ act, I fell for it once and Jake should know better than to try to do that again.” Call yelled.

“I’m not working with Jake!” Aaron said defensively but the bus had pulled up and Call was already getting on.

Aaron quickly got on the bus and sat in the front a few seats in front of Call. He was almost mad at Call, he was just trying to be friendly. But he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Call, what was it Call had said ‘I fell for it once’ it seemed like Call had been through a lot. So instead of being angry at Call, Aaron decided to be angry at Jake. 

* * *

In science class the teacher announced that the class would be working in groups of three to complete a science project showing how we use gravity, and to Aarons horror, guess who the first person in his group was. Jake. Aaron thought he was going to die, until the other person in the group turned out to be… Call.

As the three of them sat at a table together, Aaron could tell Jake and Call both didn’t like this. “I have a great idea.” Jake said, “You two losers are going to do this stupid project together, because I’m  not working with you.”

“Wow. I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” Call said, “I didn’t even think you were capable of coming up with an idea that good.” There was a fake shocked expression painted on Calls face.

Jake glared at Call, “Mr. Wren,” Jake yelled, “May I use the restroom.”

After Jake left Aaron said, “I’m sorry about earlier, I think we had a misunderstanding.”

Call looked up at him and Aaron could tell Call was trying to decide whether or not he should give Aaron a chance.

“I’m sorry too,” Call said, “I shouldn’t have assumed you were working with Jake.”

Aaron laughed, “As if I’d ever work with a jerk like him.” at that Call relaxed a little and the two of them looked down at the rubric the teacher had given them. “I have an idea.” Aaron said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

When Call got home, he ran straight to his room, barely even acknowledging his father’s “So how was your day?” He picked up all the clothes he had laying around and stuffed them in the closet. He picked up the trash, he was grabbing the vacuum from the hall closet when his dad’s hand appeared on his shoulder. “Since when have you cleaned your room? What happened?”

“No time to talk, Aarons coming over!” Call yelled pushing past his father.

“Who what?” Alastair said “You mean that new kid?” The two of them rushed to clean Call’s room. Alastair made lemonade, and put on one of his cleanest shirts.

Ding. Dong.

Call ran out of his room to see that Aaron was standing inside the door next to Alastair. “Nice house.” Aaron said. Aaron really liked complimenting people Call had found out. 

“Yep. My room is this way.” Call said, leading Aaron to his room. Once he had finally got his dad to get out because no the didn’t need anything else, Call said, “So, what is this genius plan for the science project you insisted on not sharing with me in class?” Call said.

Aaron looked at him and explained the whole thing. Call smiled, he couldn’t remember a time he had smiled this much, a mischievous light shined in both of their eyes, and they got to work.

* * *

Call had worked with Aaron all weekend on the science project and he decided that it was perfect. The teacher announced that they would be taking five minutes to discuss and last minute details with their groups before going outside to present their projects. 

Jake walked over to Call and Aaron and said, “So what do I have to say.”

“That’s the best part,” Aaron said, “If you take credit for doing the most work on the project, you wont have to talk. So Call and I will do all the talking, and you just stand in between us looking cool.”

“Trying to look cool.” Call said.

“Good to see you know your place Stewart. You should help Callum find his.” 

“Attention, we will now be heading outside.” Mr. Wren said.

Aaron and Call stood next to each other while everyone else presented their projects. Call usually didn’t pay attention but Aaron’s positive attitude was worming its way into his head and he needed to focus on something to maintain his pessimistic outlook on life. 

“Callum, Aaron and Jake” Mr. Wren said. “Your turn.”

“Just so you know, I did all the work.” Jake told the teacher as he walked past him, and Jake being the teacher’s pet kind of kid he was, was believed 100%.

Aaron walked to stand under one side of a black box, held in the air, supported by wood 2 by 4’s and Call stood under the other side. Jake, following the instructions Aaron had given him, stood under the box, in between them. 

“We chose to show gravity through an activity that many people do every day.” Aaron said, “Call, if you would do the honor.” Call smiled and pulled a rope beside him. Water poured down from the center of the box above them. Call and Aaron being of the sides remained perfectly dry. Jake however…

“Showering is….” Call began. And Jake stood there unable to complain about what had just happened, because if he admitted he didn’t make the project, he would get a zero.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron sat in a booth at a local ice cream place, Call sat across from him. “You really don’t have to buy me anything.” Aaron said.

“Too late I already ordered.” Call said.

“What can I do to pay you back?” Aaron asked.

“You could stop making me feel bad for buying you something.” Call said.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. I..” Call looked at Aaron with a just be quiet look, “Okay. Thank you for buying me an ice cream.” Aaron said.

“So, earlier was pretty fun.” Call said grinning at the memory of a soaked Jake.

“That was, wasn’t it. His was like” Aaron did his best attempt at duplicating Jakes expression of shocked disbelief. Call laughed. 

“Aaron, I know we got off to a rough start. But if you’re willing to put that behind us and you wanted to...” Call began.

“To what?” Aaron said.

“Be my friend?” Call whispered looking like he was sure Aaron would say no.

“Definitely.” Aaron said, and their friendship began.

* * *

It was two weeks into summer vacation, Aaron and Call had hung out playing all of Call’s video games. “You know, you two should do some outdoor activities as well.” Alastair said walking into the living room. 

Aaron looked at Call. “You said you liked skateboarding.” Aaron said.

“You’re right, and you said you didn’t know how to skateboard.” Call said grinning.

Aaron walked next to Call on the sidewalk as Call lead the way to the park. In the park, there was a basketball court that Call had said would be perfect to teach Aaron on.

Aaron tried over and over until Call decided they should take a break. They sat on the grass and got the sandwiches Alastair had made them out of their backpacks. Aaron had eaten half his sandwich when the two of them heard footsteps. Before they could react, Jake and a bunch of his buddies came around a corner heading for the basketball court. 

“Well well, what do we have here. Looks like limp shrimp and the orphan are having a picnic.” Jake said. “What, were there no romantic meadows around.”

“If we sit here, we get dinner and a show.” Call mocked.

Jake got angry at that. “You’re going to pay for what you did in science class.”

“I’m having a hard time remembering, remind me again what exactly did we do?” Call said sarcastically. “Oh that’s right. We did absolutely nothing. You were the one who did  _ all _ the work.”

On Jakes command his buddies grabbed Aaron and Call. Two held Aaron down while two more held Call still. Jake punched Call, again and again until he slumped down. The only thing holding him up was the iron grip Jake’s buddies had. “Don’t you dare mess with me again Hunt.” Jake turned and his buddies followed him away from the basketball court.

“Call” Aaron said, “Are you okay? Should I go get your dad?”

“I’m fine Aaron. I always act like he hurt me more than he did because it makes him walk away sooner.” Call said smiling.

“Oh..” Aaron looked at Call.

“That being said, it does hurt. We should go back to my house.” Aaron helped Call stand up and they started walking back. 

“Did you hear that?” Call said. Aaron didn’t have time to answer before Call took off into the woods.

Aaron followed Call, eventually he heard it too. It sounded like a dog whining. They followed the sound until they came to a fence. Next to a tree there was some plastic netting tangled in the fence wires. Stuck in the netting was a wolf puppy. It was quiet when it saw Aaron and Call. 

“Poor thing.” Call said walking over to the wolf. The wolf tried to move away from Call but couldn’t.

“It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you.” Aaron said. Aaron and Call slowly worked to free the wolf. The second it could get away, it ran stopping a few feet away before disappearing into a bush.

“Okay, now we can go home.” Call said, but as they made their way back to the sidewalk, Aaron noticed that the wolf was following them. They had stepped onto the sidewalk and walked a few yards when the wolf barked at them. Aaron and Call turned around and the wolf ran up to them whining. 

“Maybe, he’s hungry.” Aaron said.

“I wonder where it’s parents are.” Call said. Aaron got out the rest of his sandwich and fed it to the wolf. The wolf gobbled it down then looked back up at them, tail wagging. Call reached down and picked the wolf up. “I’m going to keep it.” he said.

They were almost back to the house when Aaron said, “You can’t really try to keep it a secret. Your dad will definitely find out.”

“SSHhhhh!” No he wont.” Call said. “I was thinking about a name. What do you think about Havoc?”

“Havoc?” Aaron said raising an eyebrow.

“It’s from a play. Cry Havoc! and let slip the dogs of war.”


	5. Chapter 5

On the first day of school Call was woken by his father, “Time to get up.” Alastair said heading out of the room to start brewing some coffee. The second he left, Havoc poked his head out from under Call’s blanket and started licking Call’s face.

“Havoc stop it.” Call moaned getting up. Havoc jumped off the bed and started playing tug of war with Call’s pant legs as he attempted to get dressed. “Stop it.” Call said. It had been cute at first but Havoc had gotten bigger over the summer, not full grown, but bigger.

Call was in the middle of trying to get his socks back when Alastair poked his head in to tell Call….

“Ahhh!” Alastair screamed startled. Havoc crawled under the bed. “What is that!” Alastair said.

“His name is Havoc. I found him in the woods at the beginning of the summer. Can I keep him?” Call said nervously.

“Absolutely not! It’s a WOLF.” Alastair said, “get away from it.” Alastair said pulling Call away from the bed.

“It’s okay dad.” Call protested as Alastair shut Call’s door and pushed Call toward the kitchen. “Your not going to get rid of him are you? Please let me keep him.” From the bedroom whining could be heard. “PPLLLeeeassse!”

“I’ll think about it, now go before you miss the bus.”

* * *

When Call got to the bus stop he found Aaron there waiting. “Last year you always got here before me.” Aaron said grinning. 

“Dad found Havoc.” Call said sitting down on the bench frowning.

“Oohhh..” They sat in silence for a moment, “maybe he will let you keep him..”

“I hope so.”

The bus pulled up and Call looked back once before getting on. He sat in the open seat next to Aaron who started trying to distract him from thinking about Havoc.

The rest of Call’s day went by slowly, when he got off the bus at the end of the day he said a quick goodbye to Aaron before running as fast as his leg would take him. He threw the door of the house open and slammed it shut. He got to his room and found Havoc was nowhere to be seen. 

He fell to the floor.  _ Of course dad wouldn’t let me keep him. _

Arf! Arf! Call ran back to the door and opened it to find his dad with Havoc on a leash. He knelt down and started petting Havoc “You’re letting me keep him!”

“I went to the vet and he said he thinks Havoc is safe. We have to take him back Saturday for some more shots.” Alastair said. “But no more animals, and you have to take care of him.”

“Okay.” Call said Havoc licking his tears away.

“Don’t let him do that!” Alastair said.

* * *

School went on, Jake had moved to a different school so everyone pretty much left Aaron and Call alone. They continued to hang out, study together, and walk Havoc. Call and Aaron grew closer. The first day of Thanksgiving break the family that was taking care of Aaron wanted to go to a family vacation and asked Alastair if Aaron could stay over for Thanksgiving. 

Of course Alastair said yes.

* * *

Aaron had never had a real Thanksgiving before. He couldn’t believe how much food Alastair had prepared. “How are we supposed to eat all of this?” he asked Call.

“We don’t eat it all now. We save some as leftovers and eat it for the next couple days until we’re tired of it.” Call said.

Aaron had a great time, he wished it would last forever. He wished he had a family like this, he wished he could always be this happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter are from the song Hold On by Chord OverStreet. If it makes it easier to understand you can ignore the lyrics and just not read them.

Time passed and on Christmas Eve, Call and Aaron were walking Havoc, the snow was falling, white sparkles landing on their hair. Call noticed Aaron had gone quiet. “What’s wrong Aaron?” he asked.

** _(I can’t imagine a world with you gone)_ **

Aaron stopped walking.

** _(The joy and the chaos, the demons we’re made of)_ **

A single tear slid down his cheek.

** _(I’d be so lost if you left me alone)_ **

“I’m being transferred to a new home.”

** _(I pull you in to hear your heart beat)_ **

“Goodbye” Aaron said, turned and walked away. 

** _(Can you hear me screaming ‘please don’t leave me’)_ **

Call stood there the cold surrounding him.

** _(Hold on, I still want you)_ **

Havoc whined as Aaron disappeared down the street.

** _(Come back, I still need you)_ **

Call ran back home, went straight back to his room and cried.

** _(I don’t wanna let go)_ **

Alastair came into his room and asked what was wrong. 

** _(I know I’m not that strong)_ **

Call couldn’t answer. If he said it, he would have to accept it. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t go back to being so lonely, why did Aaron have to leave?

“Call.”

“Go away dad!” Call yelled. He cried himself to sleep.

** _(Hold on, I still want you)_ **

When Call woke up on Christmas day, his father was there. “Call, please get up.” Alastair pleaded.

“I don’t want to.”

“Maybe if you get up you’ll feel better.”

“No.”

** _(Come back, I still need you)_ **

“Okay” Alastair said, “I’ll just bring your present in here.”

“I don’t want a present. I want Aaron.”

Alastair left the room heading toward the living room. Call got a piece of paper and wrote one word on it,  _ Sorry. _ He went to the bathroom and locked the door. The medicine cabinet slid open. 

“ **Nnooo! Call!** ” came his father’s voice. Call took the top off one of the bottles. There was a pounding on the door, a desperate attempt to open the door. Call poured some pills into his hand.

* * *

“Call.” came another urgent voice from behind the door

Call couldn’t believe it. It was his imagination… He set the pills down on the counter and opened the door. 

A blonde haired angel stood in the doorway, dressed in green and red with golden ribbons. Aaron tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. “Don’t you dare!” Aaron yelled at him.

Call looked up into the emerald green eyes of his best friend, he didn’t understand, how was Aaron here?

“Call, it turns out you’re my new family.” Aaron smiled tears welling up in his eyes. “Alastair adopted me.”

* * *

Aaron sat next to Call on the couch. He was holding Call’s hand, he was afraid if he let go Call would disappear. 

“You promise.” Alastair said.

“Yes, I promise I won't do it again.” Call said for the eleventh time.

Alastair looked Call in the eyes, “Okay, just making sure.”

Aaron had always wanted to have a real family and he almost couldn’t believe he really had one. What if it’s just a dream? What if I wake up tomorrow and it’s all gone?

“So I was thinking,” Alastair said. “It’s been a little crowded since Havoc became a member of the family, and now we have Aaron. We might need a bigger house.” He looked at Call and Aaron judging their reactions. “An old teacher of mine, from when I was in school, recently got married and is moving in with his husband. He offered me a nice deal on a house. You’d be going to a different school, in fact chances are he’d be your teacher...”

“Sounds perfect dad.” Call said knowing Alastair would be talking forever until someone stopped him.

“Okay, I’ll just call him right now.” Alastair said grabbing the phone and going into the kitchen..

“This is real right?” Aaron asked Call.

“I was just about to ask you that.” Call said leaning against Aaron’s shoulder.

“Great, I’ll see you on the second of January then. Thanks Mr. Rufus.” Alastair said from the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Call stood next to Aaron as they stepped into the house that was now theirs. The movers had sat everything down, boxes lining the walls of rooms. They had visited the house on the second of January, on the third of January they had painted a few rooms, redone some old flooring, and fixed a few other various things. On the fourth they had bought a bunk bed while the movers transferred their stuff to the new house. On the fifth, they arranged all the furniture. On the sixth Aaron and Call rushed around the house helping Alastair put everything away in its new place. And on the seventh day they took really long naps and relaxed, even ordered a pizza. 

Now, the eighth day, Aaron and Call went to their first day at their new school.

* * *

Alastair drove them to the school since he had to go fill out paperwork anyway. When Alastair had finished the paperwork and left, the principle called in a student from the hallway. “This, is Alex Strike.” the principle said, “He is here to give you a tour of the building, if you have any questions, he can answer them.”

Call and Aaron walked behind Alex as he showed them around the school. When they got to Call and Aaron’s home room, Alex left them. Call could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, he was glad Aaron was there. 

The home room teacher was none other than Mr. Rufus, “Class, we have two new students joining us this semester.” he said to the class, then to Call and Aaron he said, “Tell us your names and a little bit about yourselves.”

Call and Aaron looked at each other, “Well, my name is Aaron Stewart. I’m an optimist, my favorite food is macaroni, I’ve lived in almost every state at some point in my life, and I like making friends.”

Call looked at Aaron..  **Seriously..**

“My name is Callum Hunt but everyone calls me Call. I’m a pessimist. You don’t need to know my favorite food because it’s none of your business. I’m not friendly, I enjoy sarcasm and I’m very good at annoying people.”

“Good,” Rufus said after a few awkward seconds, “Your seats are there.” he said pointing to two seats next to the window. “Now, everyone open your textbooks to page….”

* * *

At lunch Call and Aaron grabbed their lunch boxes and found a quiet corner. “What was that about Aaron?” Call said.

“What was what about?” Aaron said confused.

“The whole ‘i like making friends’ thing” Call said.

“I do like making friends.” Aaron said unsure what the problem was. A girl with short blond hair started to approach the table.

“No. Go away.” Call said glaring at her. She stood there looking back and forth between Call and Aaron before going to sit next to someone else.

“That was kind of rude.” Aaron said. “You don’t know what Celia wanted. She probably just wants to be friendly.”

“YOU ALREADY KNOW HER NAME!” Call yelled. A few people turned to look at Call. He turned back to Aaron, “No. We are not making any new friends. Don’t you remember our last school. These people are probably just the same.” he said quietly.

“I think you’re exaggerating a little bit…”

“No,” Call interrupted, “NO new friends got it.”

“Aaron looked at Call, “What about..”

“No. Promise me Aaron.” Call said.

“Fine.” Aaron said making a sad face.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Call said.

* * *

During history class Mrs. Milagros said they would be working in partners to create a project representing a famous inventor. The boy sitting behind Aaron leaned forward and started asking if they could partner up. Call grabbed Aarons arm turned toward the boy and said, “No”

Aaron looked at them both and finally said, “Sorry Rafe, maybe next time?”

“Not happening.” Call muttered.

* * *

\-----4 years ago-----

* * *

Call was walking to the park to practice a new skateboarding move, when he got to the basketball court he saw Jake and his buddies. They hadn’t seen him and he was about to turn to leave when he realized what was happening. 

A new kid that had arrived just that morning was on the ground being beaten up. For a second Call was going to leave, but the kid saw him and said, “Help me!. Please.” 

Jake and his buddies turned and noticed Call too. Call looked at the kid and realized he couldn’t just leave. He always wished someone would step in for him, he had to do the same for others. “Leave him alone Jake.” 

“Oh, and who’s going to make me?” Jake said walking over to Call, “You? A friendless loser.”

“You don’t have friends either, just people who are willing to do your bidding because they don’t want to be on your bad side.” Call said.

Jake’s face turned red, none of his ‘friends’ denied what Call had said, which made Jake even angrier.

Call started smirking, knowing he had won this one but something hit his leg. Hard. His leg gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. Pain shot through his leg. “I’d be your friend.” the kid who was on the ground said dropping a baseball bat. 

Jake smiled, looking down at Call. Jake said something but Call couldn’t hear it, his vision was blurring. 

The next thing he remembered was Jake and his buddies looking nervous, one of them had a phone. Everything went black, his leg hurt. A lot. 

When he came to there were flashing lights, somewhere he could just vaguely hear Jake saying, “He was on his skateboard and tried to do a trick. The next thing we knew, he was on the ground screaming and clutching his leg….”

**Nnoo.. That’s not what happened…**

Someone was shining a light in his eyes, he tried to get up, he had to tell them what really happened, but pain shot through his leg and he blacked out again.

He woke up in the hospital, his dad was next to him. “Call! Thank God!” Alastair said when he noticed Call was awake. 

“Dad,” Call tried to sit up. There was still pain in his leg but it was less intense. 

“Call, what happened.” Alastair said, “I don’t believe Jake’s story. What really happened?”

Call was going to tell his dad but then he thought about the kid. Jake wouldn’t be the one in trouble the kid would. Why did he even care? The kid was just like Jake. “I don’t remember.” Call said quietly.

“Call…” Alastair started but Alastair must have understood because he didn’t press the issue. Call’s leg got better, but it never fully healed. That was the day he got his limp. 

* * *

When Aaron and Call got home, Aaron sat next to Call on his bed. “I know you have had trouble with friends in the past Call, but how you acted today can’t really be just about the past.” Aaron looked at Call, “What’s really going on? Why don’t you want me to have any other friends?”

“I don’t want you to decide you don’t need me anymore. I don’t want you to leave me.” Call said quietly.

“Call.” Aaron said, “Look at me.” Call looked up at Aaron, “I will never leave you, you’re my best friend. No one could ever replace you.”

“Okay, in that case you can maybe have one other friend.” Call said.

“How about, **we** can have another friend. Anyone who can’t accept you isn’t worth it.” Aaron said smiling. 


	8. Chapter 8

Call was sitting at the kitchen table, Havoc at his feet when Aaron came and sat down next to him. “So, I made a list of people who I think we could try to be friends with.” Aaron said handing Call a piece of paper.

Call sat the piece of paper on the table. “This is a lot more than one person…”

“Just read it and see what you think.” Aaron said.

“Celia.. The girl who tried to sit next to us yesterday at lunch… you think she would still be friends with us.” Call said skeptically.

“I think she would, she seemed nice.”

Call looked back at the piece of paper, “Gwenda, Drew, Tamara… I don’t know any of these people..”

“Really, did you pay any attention yesterday.”

Call continued reading the list… “No. Absolutely not. We are not being friends with Jasper the Jerk.” Call said.

“Jasper’s not a jerk” Aaron said.

“Yes he is.”

“Okay, what did he do that was so jerkly.” Aaron asked.

“Well…..”

* * *

3 years ago

* * *

“Dad, you can’t just leave me here.” Call complained.

“Call, it’s just for a few hours while I meet with my client.” Alastair said.

“If you’re going to leave me, you could at least leave me at that arcade instead of some child care thing for little children.” Call said.

“I’m not leaving you at an arcade where some random person could snatch you.” Alastair said looking around as if the walls would reach out and grab Call. “Besides look, there’s a kid your age.” Alastair pointed at an asian looking kid with perfectly styled hair sitting in a corner looking extremely annoyed and bored.

“Okay, one older kid. The rest are little kids.” Call said

“The answers no Call.” Alastair finished. So Call limped over to the table the kid was sitting at and sat down across from him. 

The kid had watched him limp over and looked away when Call sat down, ignoring the fact the Call was even there. After ten minutes Call noticed that the kid was staring at him so he leaned back in his chair and stared back. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity but was actually a whole hour. Literally a whole hour of just staring at each other awkwardly. Finally Call broke and said, “What’s your problem.” in the grumpiest tone he could. 

The kid glared back and said, “you started it” in a very offended way. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Call said.

“You sat next to me.” the kid said as if he owned the place.

“I sat over here because the chairs are normal size” Call said pointing to the small chairs around all the other tiny tables.

“Why are you even here?” the kid said. 

“My dad had to meet with a client and didn’t want to leave me at home alone.” Call said. “Why are you here?”

The kid’s face turned red, “That’s none of your business.” the kid said. 

“I answered you when you asked. I deserve an answer too.” Call said getting angry that this kid thought he was so much better.

“Fine.” the kid said surprising Call. Call honestly hadn’t expected the kid to give him an answer. “My parents told my brothers that they had to take me with them to the mall. They didn’t want me following them around the stores so they dropped me off at this stupid mallcare place.”

“Wow.” Call said. “That must suck. Suddenly glad I don’t have a brother.”

“I don’t need your pitty, loser.” the kid said.

Suddenly an older looking version of Jasper was at the table. “Time to go Jasper, who’s this, did you make a little friend. My little baby brother, what will your imaginary rich friend think.”

“She’s not imaginary, we’re in the same class.” Jasper yelled at what must have been his older brother, “and he’s not my friend, he’s just some random loser.”

“Whatever you say, little deWinter.” Jasper’s brother said.

* * *

“Well it sounds like you too just got off to a rough start…” Aaron began.

“We are not being friends with him. That’s final.” Call said.

“Very well, we’ll start out with the other people on the list.” Aaron said, “Anyone you would prefer to start with.”

“Well, the only name I remember is Celia so lets start with her.”

* * *

Aaron and Call sat next to each other, there was five minutes til class starts so Call walked over to Celia’s desk and said, “umm… welll… I.. I just wanted to apologize for telling you to go away yesterday when you tried to sit next to Aaron and I.” Call realized that Celia was kindof pretty…. “I.. If you maybe wanted to be my friend… our friend… Aaron and I…” Call could feel his face turning red.

“Sure.” Celia said. “You two can sit with us at lunch if you want.”

“Okay.” Call said turning and walking back to his desk.

“Whoa..I did not know you were going to do that…” Aaron whispered to Call. “Looked like it went well, what happened I couldn’t hear.”

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

At lunch Call and Aaron sat next to Celia. To Call’s disappointment Jasper sat across the table from them. To his relief, Jasper seemed perfectly content to pretend he had never met Call before. Based on Aaron’s descriptions he assumed that the girl sitting next to Jasper was Tamara. 

“So,” Aaron began, “It’s nice to meet you guys.”

“Nice to actually get to meet you today too.” Celia said. 

“Sorry about that.” Call said looking away from Celia because he felt himself start blushing.

“He was just a little out of it yesterday.” Aaron explained. 

“Sure, just a little.” Jasper said looking at Call, “Not sure I’d call being an overprotective mad man ‘a little’.”

“Shut up.” Aaron said. “Call’s not a mad man, and it wasn’t that bad.”

“If you say so.” Jasper said backing off.

“Well, at least he’s not as crazy as the enemy.” Tamara chimned in. 

“The who?” Call asked.

“The Enemy of Death, he’s the leader of a sort of cult type group. No one really knows much about what they do, just that whatever it is is illegal. There are many theories but I think they are trying to find a way to live forever. Occasionally a body will just show up with their symbol, a silver mask, painted on their face. All the bodies that show up appear to have been experimented on…”Jasper said.

“Sure, and you think I’m the crazy one. Who in their right mind would believe that.” Call said.

“It’s true.” Celia said, “The police try to cover it up. There are rumors that no leads have ever been found at the crime scenes.”

Aaron and Call exchanged a look.

* * *

That night while Alastair was cooking, Aaron and Call took Havoc on a walk. Havoc lead the way. “So, what do you think about this enemy of death.” Aaron asked.

“I think it’s just them playing a prank on us, trying to scare us.” Call said.

“I don’t know, what if it is true?” Aaron asked.

“Then it’s a good thing we have Havoc.” Call said, but as he looked around he realized Havoc was gone. “Havoc!” Call yelled.

“Havoc!!!” Aaron said stepping closer to Call. Call grabbed Aaron’s hand. 

“Havoc, it’s not funny.” Call whispered. Then someone screamed.

* * *

Jasper was walking Celia home after they had worked on a school project together after school. Despite the whole enemy of death thing, he wasn’t really that afraid of being outside at night. All the bodies found had been older, he figured the enemy wouldn’t target him.

And even if the enemy targeted him, it wasn’t like his family really cared… 

As he walked home he opened a slim jim he had brought with him. He had taken a few bites of the delicious stick of meat when a twig snapped behind him. Slowly he turned around to see a wolf. He screamed as the wolf jumped at him.

He was knocked to the ground, he threw the slim jim and started to crawl backwards, away from the wolf. It golfed the meat stick down and turned back to Jasper. It bounded over to him, there was a stick next to him but he didn’t grab it. It wasn’t like his family would even care…

_ Just make it quick,  _ he thought, but instead of biting his face off the wolf tackled him and started licking him. “Eeewww, gross…” Jasper said. “Get off of me.”

“Havoc!” came Call’s voice. “Havoc get off of… Jasper?”

“This thing belongs to you? Get it off me!” Jasper said.

* * *

Call stared up at the top bunk where Aaron was. "It was just Jasper." Call said, "There is no Enemy of Death."  
  
"Call, we should be careful." Aaron said.

Alastair walked in, "Good night you two, I can hear you whispering."

"Dad?" Call said.

"What?" Alastair asked.

"A few of our classmates were talking about some crazy cult dude called the Enemy of Death..." Call started

"There is no Enemy!" Alastair said quickly. "Go to sleep." and he walked out closing the door behind him.

"Okay Aaron, we definitely need to find out more about the Enemy." Call said wondering what his dad was clearly hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey,” Aaron said putting on his most friendly, charming look. “So, about what you guys said yesterday,” he sat down next to Tamara. “Do you happen to know anything else about this Enemy of Death?” 

“We told you everything we know.” Jasper said tensing up as if Havoc would show up at the school, yet completely ignoring the fact that he had met Havoc last night. “There is nothing else.”

“Actually,” Celia began, “There is something else…”

“What?” Call said glad they were finally getting somewhere. 

“Well, there was another body that showed up last night..” Celia began, “but this one had a note with it!” 

“What did it say?” Call asked.

“Oh. I don’t know that.” Celia said. “It’s confidential.”

Call frowned. “Why are you two so interested in this anyway?” Tamara said eyeing the pair suspiciously. “It’s a little weird, you two show up then the Enemy does something different.”

“It’s a coincidence.” Aaron said, “We have nothing to do with the Enemy, we were just interested because we want to know whether or not we’re safe.” he lied.

“Really?” Tamara said not buying it. 

“Yes really.” Call said. “We have nothing to do with some serial killer.”

“Okay.” she said, but it was clear she didn’t believe them.

* * *

Later in a corner of a Cafe, Tamara and Jasper sat quietly discussing the Enemy of Death. 

“So you really think Aaron and Call have something to do with the Enemy?” Jasper asked.

“You remember the note Celia told them about.” Tamara said

“You hacked into your parents computer again.” Jasper whispered. “Some day they’re going to catch you, you can’t keep hacking into the  _ mayor’s _ secret files.”

“I’ll worry about that when the time comes.” Tamara said. “So do you want to know what it said.”

“Well obviously I do.” Jasper smiled.

Tamara leaned in closer and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them, “It said... 

** _ So you’ve returned. This should make things interesting. -Con_ **

“Wow. that really does point to them.” Jasper said.

“Maybe, maybe not. It must refer to either Aaron, Call, or Alastair. Alastair is Call’s father by the way.”

“So we have three suspects.” Jasper said.

“Yes. The police are just observing them for now. Aaron and Call seemed a little too interested in the Enemy which really makes me suspicious. But there is no record of Aaron being here before. Alastair on the other hand, he went to high school here. He left shortly after the birth of his son, Call. So Call would have been to young to be involved with the Enemy, which leaves Alastair as the prime suspect.

“Woahh…” Jasper said, “You have this all figured out.” 

“There’s more..” Tamara said. “I looked at all the records of Alastair and guess what?”

“What?” Jasper said.

“In high school, Alastair was in a friend group of 5 people. Him, Sarah and Declan Novak, and Jericho and Constantine Madden. Jericho and Constantine went missing during their junior year of high school. The other three searched for them until Declan was the first person to be killed by the Enemy of Death. Sarah and Alastair stopped searching after that and got married.”

“So you think ‘Con’ on the letter is short for Constantine.” Jasper said. 

“Yes, and I think Alastair knows who the Enemy is too.”

* * *

Alastair sat the plates of spaghetti on the table. “So, how was school today?” he asked.

“It was good.” Aaron said as Call said, “It was okay.”

“Dad?” Call said.

“Yes.” Alastair said.

“How do you know the Enemy of Death?”

Alastair tensed up, “I told you, there is no Enemy.”

“You said you went to high school here. I did some research and you would have been here around the time the Enemy showed up. Plus you’re acting weird, you know something you’re not telling us.” Call said.

“Fine.” Alastair said, “The Enemy killed some of my friends. That’s all I’m going to say. You should just forget about it, he’s dangerous. Don’t pursue this it won't end well.”

Call looked at his dad, he could tell has dad wasn’t telling him everything.

“Promise me Call, promise you’ll leave it alone. And you Aaron, promise you’ll keep Call from getting into it.”

Call and Aaron looked at each other. “I promise” Aaron said.

Call was silent for a few minutes, “fine, I promise.” he said.

“Good.” Alastair said.

* * *

“We can ask Tamara more tomorrow, she clearly knows more than she told us.” Call began when he was alone with Aaron. 

“Call, we can’t. We promised.” Aaron said, “Besides, Alastair is right, this Enemy dude is clearly dangerous. Let’s just stay out of it, the police will handle it.”

“The police have had years to handle it and they haven’t. They just cover it up.” Call said.

“So you think you would be better than the police?” Aaron asked. “Call, let’s just stop.”

Ding, ding. Ding. Aaron’s phone notified him of a text.

**Tamara- ** Hey, u busy? Jasper & I r hanging out at the Cafe on 3rd street. U & Call should come hang out…

We r a little busy right now, maybe some other time?  **-Aaron**

“Who was that?” Call said. 

“Just Tamara.” Aaron said.

“Yes, Perfect!” Call grabbed Aaron's phone. “We are not busy!”

“Call, you are not going just to ask her about the Enemy. I promised to keep you out of trouble.” Aaron said, but Call was already out the door.

Never mind. We r coming.  **-Aaron**

**Tamara- ** Perfect! C u soon!

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Call walked into the cafe and saw Tamara sitting in the corner with… Jasper. Aaron stepped up behind him, “Call, we are not talking about the Enemy of Death got it.” Aaron said. 

Call ignored him walking over to the table Tamara was sitting at when she saw them and started waving. 

“So,” Tamara said, “About earlier, I didn’t want to talk about it in front of Celia because she likes to gossip, but there may be something else we know about the Enemy of Death.” 

“Really!” Call said a little too excited.

“No.” Aaron said, “We don’t want to hear it.”

“Speak for yourself.” Call said, “What about the Enemy?” Call said leaning in toward Tamara. 

“No.” Aaron said before Tamara could speak. “Call your dad wanted us to stay out of it. I promised him I would keep you out of trouble.”

“I just want to know about the Enemy Aaron. I promise I will stop once I know a little more…” Call said.

By then Tamara and Jasper were looking at both of the boys curiously with high levels of suspicion. “What does your dad know the Enemy?” Jasper said.

“The enemy killed some of his friends.” Aaron said, “come on Call, let go home.”

“No.” Call said leaning back in his seat. “I’m not leaving until I hear what Tamara has to say.” 

Aaron looked at Call exasperated. “Call, I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Well maybe I don’t need your protection!” Call said. “I can protect myself.”

“Call..” Aaron began.

“This is about me trying to kill myself isn't it? I said I wouldn’t do it again. I don’t need you and my dad worrying about that. Just forget it.”

“That’s not what this is about Call.” Aaron said, “But now that you brought it up, it sure seems like going after a psycho killer is another suicide attempt. Call, I’m just trying to help you.”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP” Call yelled his face was red.”

Aaron flinched as if he had been hit, “Call…”, the hurt was clear in his voice.

“If all your going to do is complain, then leave. I’m listening to what Tamara has to say and you aren’t going to change my mind.” Call said.

Aaron didn’t respond, there was silence for a few seconds before he got up and walked out the door.

“Wow…” Jasper said, “that was.. tense.”

“What is it you wanted to say?” Call asked Tamara.

* * *

Aaron walked down the street. The cold winter wind seemed to seep into his bones. A warmth that had been there earlier was gone. He didn’t care though, he couldn’t really feel the cold. Shivering he sat down on a bench and watched people walking busily down the street. 

“Mind if I sit here?” came a voice.

Aaron looked up to see Alex standing there with two cups in his hand. Aaron nodded and Alex sat down. “You look cold, want one?” Alex said offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

“Why do you have two cups?” Aaron asked accepting the one Alex offered him.

“I had a date with my girlfriend but she bailed on me.” Alex said, “She doesn’t like the cold..”

“Oh.” Aaron said, “Well thanks, is there anything I can do for you?”

“I’ll let you know if I think of anything.” Alex said, “So, why are you here alone. I thought you would be with Call.”

“Call and I.. got into a fight.” Aaron said.

“Oh..” Alex said, “You want to talk about it?”

“Ever since Call heard about the Enemy of Death, he just won't let the topic go. We promised Alastair we wouldn’t get into trouble. I’m just afraid he’s going to get hurt.” Aaron explained, “Then Tamara invited us to the coffee shop…”

“Ooohhh..” Alex said, “Tamara probably has been snooping around on her parents computer again. Her parents have access to.. restricted information.”

Aaron looked at Alex worried, “I need to go find Call… Thanks!” he turned to run back to the cafe but his vision blurred, he fell to the ground, and passed out.

* * *

Call sat back and soaked in the information he had just heard. “You think my dad knows the Enemy of Death?” 

“My research suggests that.” Tamara said.

“Well, I agree.” Call said, “Or I think that my dad is hiding something at least.”

**We interrupt this program with breaking news…**

Everyone’s attention turned to the TV in the corner. 

**The Enemy of Death has just kidnapped someone in broad daylight. **

“What?” Tamara said. “The Enemy never kidnaps people like that.”

**We are here at the scene of the crime. The police are interviewing witnesses. **

“Tamara, Alex is there! Look in the top right corner.” Jasper said.

“Jasper… Kaymia had a date with him, Where is she, do you see her..”

**We have just received a video from a security camera showing the whole incident.**

The screen changed and a video showing Aaron falling down unconscious before a car pulled up and two men in black with silver masks jumped out and grabbed him. The men pulled him into the car and drove away.

“Noooo.” Call whispered. “Nooo.. no no no no nooo.”

“Well, I guess we know they have something to do with the Enemy now.” Jasper said.

“We have to find him.” Call said. 

“We need to talk to your dad.” Jasper said.

“Wait. You two are getting ahead of yourselves.” Tamara said, “The police are going to go to Alastair. They’ll get there before us. Our best chance is to talk to someone who was at the crime scene.”

**Tamara: ** Hey, crazy what just happened. 

**Tamara: ** Call wants to know what happened, we saw u on the TV.

**Tamara: ** When u get this, we r at the cafe.

B right there ** :Alex**

“Hey” Alex said.

“What happened?” Call demanded.

“Whoa.. chill, can I sit down first. Just got through giving the police a statement.” Alex said.

“Right, sorry.” Call scooched over making room for Alex.

“Ok Alex, what happened?” Tamara asked.

“Well, Aaron was upset about what had happened between him and Call. He was sitting on the bench, your sister had bailed on me so I had an extra hot chocolate. He looked cold so I sat down and gave him the extra. We started talking and he decided to come back to find Call. Then he just passed out and you must have seen the rest of the TV.”

* * *

Aaron woke up in a small room. He was on a bed wearing white clothes. Everything in the room was white or gray. He stood up and walked over to a door. He knocked on it. Nothing happened.

_ What was going on? Where was he? What had happened? _

The last thing he remembered was walking out of the cafe after having the fight with Call.

Click.

The door opened and an older man walked in, “Hello Aaron, My name is Dr. Joseph. Let’s get started.”


	12. Chapter 12

Alastair stepped into Call and Aarons room to ask if they wanted to play a board game or something, but they weren’t there. He looked around the house but couldn’t find them. He assumed they took Havoc on a walk and went to the basement to look find a particular board game he thought they would enjoy. 

When he found the game, he turned to go and knocked a box over. Stuff flew out. He sat the game down and started picking up the stuff. Reaching to grab an old falling apart photo album, he stopped. Looking up at him smiling was Sarah. His late wife. 

He was about to put the book away but decided to bring it upstairs instead. He looked through the book, going backward. He saw pictures of a happy Sarah holding Call in the hospital. He saw pictures of the two of them together, of their wedding. He saw pictures of his old friends from high school and closed the book. He didn’t want to remember that…

Bzzzzzz.

His phone vibrated, he reached over and looked at it. It was from Aaron.

**Aaron: ** Turn the TV on and look at the news :)

Okay, what am I looking at?  **:Alastair**

**Aaron: ** You’ll see :)

Alastair looked around for the remote. 

Where did you two leave the remote?  **:Alastair**

**Aaron: ** Not my problem just find it. :)

That was weird. Aaron didn’t usually send smiley faces with every text..

Alastair found the remote and turned the TV on. A video was playing on the screen, a video of the Enemy’s minions kidnapping Aaron.

Con?  **:Alastair**

**Aaron:** You know where to meet me if you want him back.

**Aaron: ** Well, back alive that is. ;) and come alone.

* * *

Sergeant Rockmaple had been awaiting this order ever since Alastair had come back to town. All those years ago he had known Alastair and Sarah knew more than they had told the police. Now, he had just received word from the mayor that he had permission to bring Alastair in to.. question him.

He walked up to Alastair's door, two deputies behind him. He rung the doorbell, “Police, open up.”

Sergeant Rockmaple was about to break the door down but the door opened and Alastair stood there, “What do you want?” Alastair said.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Rockmaple said, he sighed, “If you come willingly we won't have to use handcuffs.”

Alastair walked to the police car and got in, he sat in the back seat and texted Call. 

* * *

Call was walking back to his house, Tamara and Jasper following. “Call, I told you, the police will have taken Alastair to the station.”

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Call stopped and looked down, hoping it was Aaron.

**Dad:** At home

**Dad:** Under your dresser

**Dad: ** Page 16

What?  **:Call**

**Dad: ** Find Aaron b careful do NOT engage with the Enemy. Don’t get caught.

**Dad: ** And no more texting this number. Or Aarons.

“Okay you’re right, let's go to your house” Tamara said reading over Call’s shoulder.

* * *

Aaron was strapped into a chair, thick leather restraints holding him in place. “How much do you know?” Joseph said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aaron said, somewhere behind him something beeped.

“I’ll ask again.” Joseph said. “How much did Alastair tell you?”

Aaron looked at Joseph. Alastair had told him not to tell Call, he didn’t say anything about telling this guy. Besides, chances were this guy already knew.

“He told me he knows who the Enemy is, and that when he and Sarah found the Enemy, he raped Sarah. Alastair wanted me to keep Call away from the Enemy, because Alastair isn’t Call’s dad, the Enemy is.”


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron sat, still strapped down in the chair. Joseph had finished interrogating him and had injected some sort of black liquid into his arm. It had hurt a lot at first, like fire burning through his veins, but now his arm had gone numb. His head hurt though, like someone was stabbing part of his brain.

He wondered how other people had felt when they had been kidnapped. No doubt they had felt scared, at first he had too, but being scared wasn’t going to help him right now.

The door opened and someone he knew walked in. “Drew?” he said.

“Hey Aaron.” Drew said smiling. “How are you feeling?”

“What… You…” Aaron tried to make sense of things but his head was spinning now. Nothing seemed solid, wait? Drew is here? Or, no, he was already here. Why is he here? Where is here?

* * *

Alastair sat at a metal table. Sergeant Rockmaple sat across from him. “So, ready to explain what really happened all those years ago?” Rockmaple said.

*all those years ago*

Alastair and Sarah walked through a building, keeping to the shadows. They heard footsteps and stepped into a closet. Alastair kept the door open a crack waiting for the man to pass.

“I swear,” Sarah said, “I’m going to find the person who killed my brother and kidnapped Constantine and Jericho, and I’m going to kill them.” Alastair could see the hatred in her eyes. 

The man had passed by now and Sarah tried to get passed him, “Sarah, we aren’t killing anyone. Not if we don’t have to.”

“Get out of the way Al!” Sarah said. He stayed in the way, Sarah started hitting his chest until he grabbed her arms to stop her.

“Sarah, please.” he said, “No more killing, don’t bring yourself down to their level, please.” he looked into her eyes, tears were welling up, “please, for me.” he added.

“Fine.” she said.

“Okay, lets go.”

They left, heading in the direction the man had gone. They ran right into him when he stepped out of a door. All three of them fell to the ground. Sarah quickly hit him on the head with the hilt of a knife she had brought, knocking him out. He had a name tag that said Joseph.

Alastair stood up and helped Sarah to her feet, Sarah wasn’t looking at him anymore though. She was looking through the doorway. 

Alastair turned to see what she was looking at and gasped. He ran into the room. Laying on a table, staring at the ceiling was Constantine. 

“Con?” Alastair said shaking his friend. 

Constantine looked up at him, “More?” Constantine said a confused look in his eyes.

“What?” Alastair said, “Constantine, come on, we have to go.” He pulled his friend up.

“Who?” Constantine said.

Alastair exchanged a look with Sarah. “Come on.” Sarah said helping Alastair guide Constantine to the door, but Joseph had gotten up and was in the way.

“Master, are you alright?” Joseph said.

“Yes.” Constantine said, and he knocked Alastair out.

When he woke up he was in the woods, Sarah was next to him. “What happened?” he asked sitting up, “Where’s Constantine.”

Sarah looked at him. “Apparently Constantine is the Enemy of Death.” she said, “and I don’t know where they went.”

*back in the present*  
  


Master Rockmaple looked at Alastair. “Is that all?”

“That’s all I know, she would tell me anymore.” he said

“Alastair. He has your adopted son. You need to tell me everything. EVERYTHING.” Rockmaple said.

Alastair looked down. “If I tell you the last thing, will you keep it confidential. I don’t want everyone knowing.” 

“I can’t make any promises.” Rockmaple said.

Alastair looked at him. “Call’s father is Constantine.”

“Ohh” Rockmaple looked down and sighed, “I suppose I can keep that a secret. So you have no idea why Constantine became the Enemy?”

“No, I don’t know that, but when we found him, he seemed confused. Like he didn’t understand what was happening.”

* * *

Aaron opened his eyes to see Joseph was back. Another dose of that black liquid was in his hands. As Joseph gave him the dose he realized he liked the feeling. It didn’t hurt anymore. It felt warm, “You are the Enemy of Death.” Joseph said.

“No,” Aaron said, “I- I’m..” but he couldn’t remember what his name was.

“You are the Enemy of Death.” Joseph said again.

“Why?” he asked, but he passed out before he could hear the answer.

“Because,” Joseph said smiling, “Constantine is dying. The CH-AOS drug, allows me to  **C** ontrol  **H** umans by  **A** dministering  **O** ver  **S** enses. However, eventually the drug causes cancer tumors to grow in the recipient brain. It’s already started in Constantine, so it’s time to move on to someone else.”


	14. Chapter 14

Call, Tamara and Jasper snuck into Call’s house. The police had left but it was clear they had searched the place. Tamara and Jasper followed Call to his room. 

When Call reached the doorway all he could do was stare at the top bunk. Jasper walked over to the dresser and reached under, he pulled an old photo album out. Tamara had noticed Call staring and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s my fault.” Call said, “If I hadn’t yelled at him, if I’d just listened to him, the Enemy wouldn’t have him right now.”

“Call..” Tamara said thinking, “You don’t know that. Maybe the Enemy would have waited and caught both of you. Or maybe…”

“Maybe. Maybe doesn’t matter. There are no what if’s Tamara. What happened happened and it’s my fault. Aaron was the first person who I ever thought of as a friend, and a brother. Now he’s gone and it’s my fault.” Call said.

Jasper handed Tamara the photo album and motioned for her to leave the room. When she was gone Jasper put his hand on Call’s other shoulder. “So the Enemy has Aaron. That doesn’t mean he’s gone. What matters is that you’re trying to find him, and to be honest, I wish my brothers were more like you.” Jasper said with complete sincerity, “and it’s not your fault. The Enemy is the one who kidnapped him.”

Call looked at Jasper, “Never thought I’d hear you say something like that, what’s this really about. Let me guess, since you heard Aaron say I tried to commit suicide, you’re taking pitty on me. I don’t need your pitty.” Call said.

Call stiffened as Jasper leaned over and pulled Call into a hug. “Call, I’m not taking pity on you,” Jasper said, “The truth is, I’ve tried to commit suicide before too.”

“What?” Call said confused.

“It’s hard to explain.” Jasper said, “You’re lucky, you have a family that really cares about you.”

Call looked up at Jasper, was this real. He never imagined Jasper would have tried to kill himself. “Well, I’m sure your family was just as worried after you tried to kill yourself.” Call said.

Jasper looked away, “No, they didn’t even notice. We should go, Aaron needs us.”

Call followed Jasper back out to the kitchen. Tamara was looking through the pictures, “There are pictures of Constantine in here.” Tamara said.

“What’s on page 16” Call asked.

Tamara flipped to page 16, “It’s a picture of your dad and Constantine spray painting a wall.” Tamara said. She took the picture out and looked at the back

** _Constantine(right) and Alastair(left)_ **

** _Spring break, Sophomore year_ **

“How is that supposed to lead us to anything?” Call said.

“Let me see the picture again.” Jasper said. Tamara turned it back over. “I know where this was taken” Jasper said. “Maybe your dad wants us to go there.”

The three students looked at each other. “I guess it’s the best plan we have.” Tamara said, and they got up to visit the place in the picture.

* * *

Constantine was waiting. He looked at the phone they had gotten from Aaron. How long had he been waiting? Maybe a few hours, or was it a few minutes? When was Alastair going to get there? Wait, who is Alastair? Oh, that’s right, his friend, or no, his enemy? 

He realized his hands were shaking. Why didn’t Joseph let him have more? He wanted more of the… what was it again? He couldn’t remember. He looked down at the phone in his hands, then proceeded to play Candy Crush. 

* * *

Jasper walked down an alley, “It’s this way.” he told Tamara and Call, “the city had once thought about extending the subway to come out here, but decided not to. There is a station down here, it just isn’t connected to the rest of the system.”

The walked through the tunnels passing tons of other graffiti. “Did you do any of these?” Tamara asked.

“No, I don’t come here to do that.” was his answer.

They rounded a corner and came upon none other than Constantine Madden, sitting on a folding chair, phone volume all the way up saying, Sweet!, Tasty!, Divine!

They were about to duck behind the corner but he looked up. “Who are you?” Constantine said, “I thought I was meeting…” he trailed off. 

“Were just passing by.” Call said grabbing Tamara and Jasper’s arms and backing up.

Constantine looked as if he was going to go back to playing Candy Crush but he looked back at Call and said, “Alastair?”

Call paused, he took a closer look, Constantine was holding Aaron's phone. 

“Al!” Constantine said, jumping up from the chair, he looked like he was going to run over and hug Call but then he paused. “Wait, Oh I remember now!” Constantine leaned against a wall. “I’ll kill Aaron if you don’t… what was it wanted from you again?” he asked Call.

“Let’s run, maybe he wont follow.” Jasper whispered.

“No!” Call said back, “He knows where Aaron is.”

“HHhmmm. That’s weird. I can’t remember what I wanted from you.” Constantine said still looking confused.

“Where’s Aaron. What did you do to him?” Call said.

Constantine looked at Call, “Who’s Aaron? … Oh that Aaron. Don’t worry about your adopted son Al, though I would like to meet my son. Bring me my son and I’ll tell you where Aaron is.”

Call looked at Constantine, “How in the world am I supposed to find your son?”

“You took him.” Constantine said.

“Okay, tell us where Aaron is, then we’ll help you find your son.” Tamara said.

“Hhhhmmm.” Constantine was silent, “Okay, he’s this way.” Constantine said, walking down a tunnel.

* * *

They walked for a ways before Constantine glanced over his shoulder and then started walking faster. The trio walked faster as well. Eventually Constantine stopped and turned around. “Why are you following me?” he said panicked.

“You’re showing us where Aaron is…?” Call said.

“Who’s Aaron?” Constantine asked.

Jasper sighed, “I think he must have dementia, or a serious brain injury. It’s weird, it’s like he can’t think. Which means he must not be the Enemy of Death. He couldn’t possibly lead a criminal organization like that.” Jasper said pointing to Constantine who was now petting a stray cat and saying, ‘so soft, it’s like a blanket.’

Call looked at Constantine and almost felt sorry about how pathetic and confused he seemed, but he also had Aaron’s phone, which meant he was connected to the Enemy. “Umm. Mr. Constantine?” Call said.

Constantine looked shocked, “Yes, oh great and powerful kitty cat.” Jasper face palmed.

“Do you know where we could find the Enemy of Death?” Call continued, not bothering to correct the very confused Constantine.

“Yes!! I’m the Enemy of Death!” Constantine shouted. “More please.” he said holding his arm out and pulling his sleeve up. Tamara gasped, Constantine’s arm was covered in needle marks, where Joseph had given him the CH-AOS drug over the years. “More, more. Please” Constantine said holding his arm out to the cat.

Call looked at Tamara and Jasper. “Meow, I’m the cat..” Call said, “Take me to your secret stronghold, and I’ll give you more… umm.. Whatever it is.” Surprisingly, that worked. Constantine picked up the very confused cat and proceeded to lead Call, Tamara, and Jasper, to the stronghold. 


	15. Chapter 15

Call had expected the stronghold to be like some vast labyrinth of a laboratory with ‘evil’ written all over it. Instead, what he stood looking at was a completely normal looking house. Constantine was heading toward the door when the trio pulled him back into an ally. “We have to be careful.” Call said.

“Obviously.” Jasper said rolling his eyes. Jasper had been quiet and more reserved since the incident in Calls room. 

“OHhhh! We could go in through the secret door…” Constantine said drawing a map on the ground with a piece of chalk that he must have randomly had in his pocket.

It was so weird to have Constantine right next to them. Have way through drawing the map though, they realized he was actually drawing the blueprint of Call’s house. 

This thoroughly creeped Call out… why did Constantine have a layout of his house memorized. Why could he remember that, but not who he was?

* * *

Alastair had been released since but he could tell the police were keeping an eye on him. He decided luckily Havoc was being returned. Havoc had been kept somewhere by the police while Alastair was in custody. 

Alastair knew he had to get away, he had to go and find Call, why had he been stupid enough to send Call anyway? So he took Havoc on a walk. As he walked down a street, he ran, Havoc ran after him. He heard a siren but kept running. When he finally lost them he headed down into the abandoned tunnel, filled wall to wall with graffiti. 

“Come on Havoc.” Alastair said. He wasn’t particularly fond of the wolf, actually he really didn’t like Havoc, but in this moment, he needed Havoc. “Please, you have to find Call and Aaron.” 

Havoc looked up at him and pushed into Alastair, asking to be pet. “No, Havoc. Find Call and Aaron. Please.” What in the world was he doing? Was he really relying on a dog… wolf. 

He turned away,  _ think Alastair, there has to be another way _ . “Havoc,” Alastair said crouching down next to the wolf, “I know I look like an idiot right now, but I need you to find Call and Aaron.. Please.” To his surprise Havoc started sniffing around and ran. Alastair ran after him.   
  


* * *

Aaron was sitting across from Joseph. His body had gotten used to the CH-AOS drug now, he could remember everything too, but something about the drug, he could feel it’s grip on his mind. He wanted more of it. He wanted it to take control and he didn’t care what that would mean for everyone else, but then he thought of Call. He didn’t want to leave Call behind.

Speaking of Call, he had just barged into the room with Tamara and Jasper. There was another man in the hallway but he was obsessed with petting a cat.

“Aaron!” Call said. There was a line of blood on the side of Call’s face, they must have had troubles on the way in. “Aaron, get over here, let get out of here.” But Aaron didn’t move, he looked at Joseph who was looking at him. It seemed like Joseph’s eyes tore through his soul, he stayed where he was. “Aaron?” Call said.

Aaron looked away from Joseph and at Call, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the Enemy of Death.”

* * *

Call couldn’t believe the words coming out of Aarons mouth. “Call,” Tamara whispered, “look at his arm.”

Call did, Aarons arm was covered in needle marks like the ones they had seen on Constantine. 

Call saw red, he turned to Joseph, “What did you do to him?”

* * *

Drew and Alex were on there way back to the stronghold when they saw Alastair sneaking in. They yelled stop and Alastair turned around. Together Alex and Drew tackled Alastair to the ground. Out of nowhere a wolf tackled Alex pushing him off Alastair. When Alastair turned back to face Drew he saw the glint of a blade. 

Without thinking he turned the blade that was headed for him and Drew ran right into it himself. A look of pain shot across Drews face before he collapsed to the ground. Alastair stared horrified of what he had just done, despite the fact that they were the ones who attacked him. He ran, ran into the building, and Havoc followed. 

Alastair tried to block it out, but behind him he heard heartbroken screams,  ** _Noo, Drew nooo_ ** . 

* * *

Call looked on horrified as Constantine and Aaron fought over a dose of the CH-AOS drug. Joseph was using them to create a distraction so he could escape. 

It had worked too. He slipped out a door on the other side of the room, Call, Tamara, and Jasper couldn’t follow because Aaron and Constantine were fighting in between them and the door. “Stop!!” Call yelled. Surprisingly they both looked at him. “Give it to me.” Call said. Aaron and Constantine looked at each other. 

“But I want it.” Aaron said.

“Well I deserve it, the magical cat told me so.” Constantine said. 

At that moment Alastair stepped into the room, “Constantine…?” Alastair said before looking at Aaron, “Aaron!!!” he said relieved. 

And if it wasn’t already getting crowded in the small room, the police then appeared. Sergeant Rockmaple looked at Alastair, “This time I want the whole story. You all have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in…” you know the drill.

* * *

A few weeks later  
  


* * *

Call and Aaron were watching the TV. Call wanted to suggest doing something else but the screen changed to show a picture of Joseph. The news reporter was saying, “Dr. Joseph has been found guilty and is to be executed by lethal injection on…”

Call looked at Aaron. He wasn’t the same, but he was getting better. 

Alastair had also gotten away with no charge, probably because Tamara had been there so her parents made sure they all had very lax punishments. 

* * *

Maugris sat watching the TV.  _ Well, this was unexpected. I suppose I knew this day would come. I’ll have to find someone else to use now that Joseph is gone.  _

Behind him the door opened. “Master, I’ll do anything. Just make sure they pay.” Alex said.

  
  



End file.
